


A Space between spaces

by NLHollow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: The space between spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLHollow/pseuds/NLHollow
Summary: He had already been to one of these peculiar “spaces”. This time though, he wasn’t expecting to find the one he found.I can see Avengers 4 ending like this.





	A Space between spaces

All he remembers is white.

That’s all he sees, all he knows. He knows not where he is, how he got here.

 

A blast 

lightning  

 

But then in the whiteness, he sees a speck of… colour. He knows what colour is.

 

Green and blue

red, purple, orange and yellow

 

And a shape that’s getting bigger. No, closer. He knows that shape too… he killed the one who wore it. 

And still, that same one is in front of him, looking at him with an amused glint in his green, green eyes.

 

«Here you are» the godling says. «Walk with me.»

He follows him, eyes trained on a head of long black hair and swinging black-green cape. Yes, he knows this one.

 

«How are you still here?» he asks, curious.

The godling turns a questioning eye to him. 

«Still here? I’ve been here for years. _Ages_. Waiting.»

«For what?» he asks.

The godling smiles. His lips are blood red and thin, a sharp knife’s cut. «For you, I’d say. Since you got here.»

Then he grows sombre. «I should probably kill you.»

He’s alarmed. He lifts his left hand, but although the gauntlet is still there, the gems on it don’t react. 

 

The godling shakes his head.

«Oh, those have no power in here. There’s nothing of what they have control over. It’s a space between spaces.» 

«I’ve been to one of those» he hums and the godling nods.

 

«I do have some kind of power here. It’s a space where the truth lies and the lies are truth. I know how to get out of here.» 

He looks down at him. «Why are you still here then?»

«Ah» the godling titters. «I like this place. It’s quiet. It gives me time to think in peace. None of the worries I had can exist here, and I’m not really ready to go back to… things I have to interact with.»

 

«You’re interacting with me. Doesn’t this worry you?»

The godling laughs. «Oh, you were the cause of many of my worries and the end to all of them, but here we’re more alike than anything. How did the quest for universal justice go?»

«I did it.»

«And what did it cost?»

He looks down at him again. He doesn’t want to answer him, he’s not his little one.

The godling seems to understand that, and also to already know the answer anyway.

«Are we walking?» he asks, to change the subject and because he’s confused.

 

«We most certainly are, if you think it. Or we could just be laying down looking at stars that are not there.»

And suddenly he feels like he’s doing exactly that.

«But let’s not waste our time here, shall we? I’ve got things to do» the godling is putting distance between them without rolling around, which he should be doing if they were laying down.

So they aren’t laying down, and he’s walking again, but the godling is always too distant.

 

«Where are you going?»

The godling turns to him smiling. «You’re here, which means it’s time for me to go» he faces him fully. «Will you ever?»

 

The godling goes away, and he finds himself alone in the whiteness. When the memories of green eyes and long black hair start to fade, and all he knows is white again, he finds a moment to feel longing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea while listening to the Avengers theme and wrote it down in like twelve minutes.
> 
> Also [posted on Tumblr](https://nlhollow.tumblr.com/post/180393494735/a-space-between-spaces)


End file.
